Desertsong, Don't Leave Me
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: One-shot. Desertsong belongs to someone else, Greyfang belongs to me Rated T for violence. "Get up, Desertsong, StarClan can't have you! I won't let them.. take.. you!" Greyfang lay against her, sobbing until her fur was cold. "No... no.." he murmured. "Desertsong, don't leave me.."


Greyfang smiled as he woke his mate in the morning. "Want to eat, then maybe go hunting?" he purred as Desertsong blinked her eyes open. She smiled up at him. "Okay, lets go." Greyfang stood and led the way to the fresh kill pile.  
Greyfang picked a bird and Desertsong picked a mouse. They ate in almost silence, enjoying the sunlight. He finished off his bird soon. After Desertsong finished her mouse, they stood again. He flashed her a smile as he led the way out of camp.  
"It's pretty nice today, isn't it?" he meowed to her. "Yeah," Desertsong agreed. "There's sure to be plenty of prey out." As if by magic, at that moment Greyfang spotted a rabbit. It was a little scrawny but they were rare in leaf-bare, especially in ShadeClan territory, and he was determined to catch it. He flicked his tail back and forth silently as he crouched and crept towards the prey. A leaf cracked below his paw. "Mouse-dung!" Greyfang cursed as the rabbit pelted away. He ran after it, pushing his legs to carry him faster. Desertsong followed him more slowly behind, though she too was at a rather rushed pace.  
Just as Greyfang leapt at the rabbit, he crashed into something large, warm, and smelly. He shook as he bounced backwards. He stared into the eyes of the other thing hunting his prey- a huge dog. "Desertsong, go!" he yowled. Desertsong jumped into a tree, not wanting to be too far if she needed to help. The dog immediately sunk it's teeth into Greyfang's back. He snarled in pain and bit down on the dog's leg. The dog shook him off and Greyfang stood again, trembling. He tackled the mutt, sinking his teeth into it's shoulder. The dog shook but he kept his teeth locked into it's flesh. The dog twisted and bit down on greyfang's front leg. Greyfang pinned his ears back, fur fluffing up as he was ripped away. Greyfang was thrown against a tree.  
Trembling, he stood and stepped forwards again. He glanced around. Anything to help? His eyes lit up when he saw a steep cliff. He was about to run that way and lead the dog off the edge when the dog appeared to get bored and twisted, reaching up the tree to pull Desertsong down. His eyes widened in shock. "Desertsong!" he screeched as his mate was pulled down from her tree.  
He ran at the dog. The beast dropped desertsong when he saw his still-standing opponent. Desertsong pulled herself into a bush, hiding and whimpering, wanting to help but being unable. Greyfang snarled at the dog. "That's it!" He ran for the cliff, letting the dog catch up. Just as he reached the edge he made a sharp turn and the dog tumbled over.  
Greyfang turned back, smiling weakly. He walked to Desertsong and helped her out of the bush. "We.. need to get some help.. for you," he panted, still weak. "What about you?" Desertsong asked with a trembling smile. Greyfang shook his head. "You're more important." He turned to look for some cobwebs, but froze when he heard a snarl. He whipped around but it was too late. The dog had scrambled over the edge of the cliff. Greyfang ran towards Desertsong to save her, but the dog was less damaged, and quite frankly, faster. The dog gripped desertsong in it's jaws and threw her. She skidded on the ground with a growl of agony.  
Greyfang rushed to her. "Hurry, run!" he yowled. He led her away. They raced as fast as they could. Then greyfang saw a large, grey, flat stone. The thunderpath! "Desertsong, stop!" Desertsong didn't hear him. She ran out onto the thunderpath, dog behind her.  
Greyfang's eyes widened in shock as a huge twoleg monster rushed over the two. Desertsong collapsed, as did the dog. Greyfang rushed to his mate's aid. "No, no, this can't be happening," he murmured to himself as he pulled her to the grass. He felt her side. She was still breathing, barely. "Desertsong, I'll get a medicine cat you'll be okay," he meowed, tears streaming from his eyes. Desertsong looked up at him with a weak, knowing smile. "I'm sorry greyfang, this is the end.." she murmured. "No!" Greyfang yowled. "You'll be okay, i promise! What about.. our future! The kits, we have our whole lives ahead of us!" Desertsong just shook her head. "I'm.. so sorry. I didn't want it to.. to end like.. this.." Her eyes slowly closed and her chest fell still. "No!" Greyfang screeched, nosing her shoulder. "Get up, Desertsong, StarClan can't have you! I won't let them.. take.. you!" Greyfang lay against her, sobbing until her fur was cold. "No... no.." he murmured. "Desertsong, don't leave me.."


End file.
